


Pierce & Puncture

by dragonofheaven07



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, French Kissing, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finally convinces Jason to get a piercing. On his cock. Jason returns the favor by giving Dick a piercing of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce & Puncture

**Author's Note:**

> Based on megan's and ran's headcanons~ Originally posted as two parts

“I can’t believe I actually agreed to this.”

“Oh, stop it, Jay.” Dick snaps the latex glove over his hand. He sets out the surgical needle on the counter. “You said it yourself that regular piercings were ‘for pussies’.”

Jason’s pants are around his ankles, his legs open with his cock on full display. “If you mess up my junk, there’s going to be hell to pay.” He glares darkly.

“Hell, Grayson.”

Dick wipes him with an alcohol swab. “Don’t distract me, then.” He stretches the sensitive skin at the top of his head, readies the tip of the needle. “Here we go, on three, two…”

”Jesus fuck!” Jason pounds a fist on the counter. 

Dick continues to push the needle. “Don’t move.”

“God dammit, Dick! Hurry up!”

“Almost out, almost…there!”

The needle pokes out the bottom of the head and Jason breathes in relief, sweat staining his shirt. “That…was torture,” he huffs.

Dick smiles. “The worst is over. Look, I picked the ring out especially for you.” He shows off a ten-gauge titanium curve, embellished with a tiny bead at one end. “Red, just like your helmet.”

“Hmmm. Not bad—christ, Dick!” Jason gets cut off as Dick sticks the metal into the bottom of his pierced hole. “Warn me, why don’t you?”

“Sorry, sorry, next time.” He takes both ends together and spins the bead, closing the ring. ”I now crown you, Prince Albert!” Dick laughs, and kisses his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Jay!” 

Jason grumbles, gingerly touching the bead.

“If I miss when I pee, I’m blaming you.”

—

It takes about two weeks for the piercing to heal. Two agonizing weeks of abstaining from sex, and it’s all Jason can do from going insane.

The second he gets the go-ahead from Dick, his clothes are off and he’s rocking up against him on the bed. “Let’s find out how good a cock-ring feels, Dickie.”

Dick pulls him closer. “Make that pain worth it.”

Jason skips the foreplay, gets right to the rough and dirty, and enters without hesitation. Dick notices the difference at once: the piercing scrapes inside him, a wild foreign sensation, on the hairline of terrifying. He shudders when Jason moves, and he can actually visualize the bead hitting his walls.

“G-God, deeper…deeper, please!” Dick sobs, locks his legs around him, impaling him further. And Jason does, hammering that one special spot of his. The metal just adds to the pleasure, and Dick comes instantaneously.

“Well, well, well,” Jason smirks above him. “I gotta admit, this piercing really does have its perks.”

—

“Could have of been anywhere, anywhere at all, and you choose my tongue?”

“I had to endure my cock getting punctured, so you have to suffer, too.” Jason cleans the tip of the needle. “And you choose, remember? It was either the mouth or your belly button, and you wanted the mouth. So quit whining.”

Dick’s hands are rigidly clenched on his knees. He watches as Jason examines the fourteen gauge with a critical eye. “I would of preferred a piercing on my navel, I just didn’t want it showing through my costume,” he huffs.

“Did you know a piercing there denotes a submissive in gay couples?”

“…Shut up, Jay.”

Jason snickers, clamping the forceps down on Dick’s tongue. “Stick it out more, yeah, like that. Now tilt it, I don’t want to hit your pretty jaw.” He aligns the edge of the needle, careful not to strike the blood vessels.

“Okay, this will probably definitely hurt a little. Deep breath, three, two…”

The agonizing bite of the needle shakes Dick to his core, but he stays strong. His fingers spasm as the tip passes the other side of the thick muscle, and he inhales sharply through his nose.

“Good boy,” Jason smiles. “Now you get to sport your colors!” He shows Dick the small set of barbells. “Blue, just like your symbol.”

Jason slides the jewelry in the newly christened hole, the needle dropping to the floor. He twists the ball, connecting the metal piece.

“It’ll swell,” Jason says, handing him a cup of mouthwash. “Might give your mouth time to rest for a while,” he laughs.

Dick shoots the Hood a spiteful glare, and sticks out his sore tongue.

—

A week goes by with much difficulty. Dick’s tongue almost doubles in size the next day, making eating almost impossible, nevertheless talking. Jason doesn’t help in the slightest, commenting things like, “Why so quiet, Dickie? Cat got your tongue?”

When the swelling dissipates, and it reverts more or less back to normal, Jason pulls his partner to him, grabbing his face. “Wanted to try this for so long,” he whispers feverishly. “Kissing with a pierced tongue.”

Their lips mesh together, and at first it’s gentle. Dick doesn’t want to hurt Jason, the metal just tickling the roof of his mouth. Jason takes it further, pushing in deeper, enveloping their tongues, hands rubbing the curve of Dick’s back. Dick follows his lead, runs his tongue over Jason’s teeth, rolls it around, and Jason actually shivers in pleasure.

They’re both panting, saliva soaking their lips when they break away.

“Bet it’s even better with a pierced cock,” Dick moans, drumming his fingers against the bulge between Jason’s legs. “Care to find out?”

“Is now too soon?” And he drags Dick to the bedroom.

Metal above and metal down below. It’s a fierce new territory the two of them are more than happy to investigate.


End file.
